Love Beyond Species
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya and Storm grow a little closer on Valentine's Day. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story by guestsurprise, who owns Mya, Storm, and Windchaser. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Love Beyond Species**

As Mya was sitting and staring at the golden sea, she could only sigh. It was almost sunset and she was just enjoying being alone.

"This is beautiful…," she said, now staring into the distance.

"Mya?" A voice asked. Mya turned and saw Storm, the centaur, looking at her and coming into the clear and he had a smirk on his face. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Storm…what about?" She asked.

"It's about us," he smirked.

"Oh…uh…yes?" She said timidly.

"You know…we have been friends for a while and I want to talk more with you," Storm said, now looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"About what?" She asked, now seeing him closing in.

"About you and I becoming more than friends. I have been patient but I feel it is time for us to discuss more," he said, now running a hand through his hair.

"Storm…," she said, now looking concerned.

"Easy…," he chuckled, now cornering her against a boulder. "Let me finish. It is Valentine's Day where you were was it not?"

"Yes, but…," she started.

"Hush now," he said calmly, now gently placing a hand on her lips. "I am not finished, Mya."

Mya was surprised; she had never seen Storm like this. He was acting like he was very serious about her being more than friend.

"Now I am not asking you to accept me right away; I am asking for you to just think on being more than a friend. You do not have to claim me as your mate right away, but I do want to let the others know that you bear my symbol," Storm smirked, now moving his hand from her mouth.

"Your symbol?" She asked.

"Yes, it lets others know that you already have someone that is choosing you as his future mate," Storm said, now getting closer and lifting her chin with his hand. "Do not fear."

"S-Storm, I'm just nervous that…," she started.

"Relax…," he said, now pulling her into a hug. "I do not want to scare you. I know you are afraid of love."

"B-but…,"

"Shhhhh…,"

"Storm!"

"Relax." He said, now lifting her chin and kissing her right on the mouth. Mya's eyes popped open wide as the centaur deepened the kiss and wrapped her in a strong hug.

After a few seconds, Mya relaxed and kissed him back which made him smile into the kiss. After a few seconds, they parted and Mya looked at him in surprise.

"S-Storm?" She said.

"Mya…will you give me the chance to earn your love?" He asked calmly. That statement made Mya look at him hard and she was somewhat concerned on what to do. But after a few minutes, she took a very deep breath and hugged him carefully.

"Yes, Storm…yes I will," she soothed out.

"That is what I like to hear," he crooned in her ears as he pulled her closer. "May I give you my symbol?"

"D-Does it hurt?" She asked, now concerned.

"I'm afraid it will just a bit, but it will be over soon," he promised, now holding her hand.

"A-Alright Storm," she said, now letting him take her arm. Once he got her arm, she watched as he gently bit into it. She let out a squeak and felt him gently nibbling with his teeth. After a few seconds, he let go. Mya held her wrist for a second and when she did, she felt Storm gently pull her close again.

"Let me see it…," he said lowly. Mya shuddered as his voice was in a deep growl, meaning he was getting happily flustered. She showed him her arm and his eyes widened happily. He saw his symbol of a strong 'S' appear on her wrist and it was gold. "Perfect."

"Is that your symbol?" She asked.

"Yes, that will help you and keep Windchaser at bay for a bit," he said happily. But he then saw her turn to him and give him a happy smile.

"Thank you, Storm…I-I do want to get to know you more than a friend too," she said. She then felt him pick her up and she squeaked in surprise.

"Good. And Mya…," he winked.

"Yes?" She giggled.

"Happy Valentine's Day…," he crooned. He then chuckled as she kissed his cheek fondly.

"And Happy Valentine's Day to you too," she whispered to him, now feeling him nuzzling in her neck. It was fantastic because now love had a chance to bloom even stronger than before!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
